A lonley heart sings
by Ashliiee
Summary: taken place during/after BIOTA. basically what i think could have happened  or would have happened if i had a say in the matter  WARNINGS- RACHEL BASHING AND MINOR BLAINE BASHING! rated T for mention of sex!


What I think could have happened in BIOTA if the episode had been expanded.

Characters-

New Directions

Hudmels

Blaine

Wes

David

RACHEL BASHING (CAUSE SHE LOOKS LIKE A DERANGED MONKEY WHEN SHE SMILES!)

"_**Who cares about you, buddy? I might just get a boyfriend out of this."**_

_**Kurt sobbed quietly and wiped a tear from his eye. He was sitting in the drivers seat of his Navigator with his head against the steering wheel and his face in his hands. He couldn't believe it. He thought Rachel was his friend, he thought she cared about him, he thought that he was more important to her then Blaine…Blaine… the boy who had become a best friend to him in the months he had been at Dalton had chosen a girl (A GIRL!) over him. And not just any girl. Rachel, the girl who seemed to get every single boy that he liked, who seemed to get every single solo that he wanted… it just wasn't fair. He thought Blaine had liked him. Sure, maybe not in a romantic way, but as a friend at least. But, no. Blaine had not only chosen Rachel but he had compared Kurt to the guy who had sexually assaulted him. The guy who had taken his first kiss and then who had threatened to kill him. The guy who had driven away from his friends, from his family and from his home… some friend Blaine turned out to be.**_

_**After Rachel had left Lima Bean, Kurt had waited I line and had ordered Blaine's drink for him. Blaine had walked out of the bathroom and had stopped when he had seen Kurt. Blaine hadn't even acknowledged his presence. He had taken the coffee from the pick-up station and had left, the last thing that Kurt had heard before Blaine exited was Blaine's cheerful voice saying,**_

"_**Hey, Rachel! Wanna hang out tonight?"**_

_**Kurt had almost broken down where he was standing, luckily he had made it to the car before he had started sobbing.**_

_**Kurt had gotten five calls from Wes and David since but had answered none. Kurt knew that the two boys thought of him as a little brother, as someone that they should protect. And he was sure that they had noticed that Blaine's coffee cup said 'Kurt' on it.**_

_**Kurt jumped when his phone rang and looked down at it, noticing that Finn, his new brother, was calling.**_

"_**Hey, Finn." Kurt said shakily.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Finn asked, urgently.**_

"_**N-nothing, I'm fine." Kurt said, trying not to cry.**_

"_**Please tell me what's wrong, Kurtie. I know something's wrong. You never cry."**_

"_**I don't wanna talk about it… is anybody home?"**_

"_**yeah. Me mom and dad are here. that's why I called, wanna go to Breadsticks tonight? Mom doesn't feel like cooking."**_

"_**Sure. I'll be home soon." Kurt murmured.**_

"_**were gonna talk about this later, okay?" Finn asked**_

"_**Sure. Bye, Finn." Kurt whispered.**_

"_**Bye, Kurtie." Finn replied, closing his phone and laying down on his bed with a sigh.**_

_**Kurt turned on his car and pulled out of the parking lot of Lima Bean, turning onto the street that would lead him home. He knew that his dad would know something was wrong as soon as he stepped foot into the house. Burt Hummel always had a knack of knowing when his son needed him, whether he be at Dalton or at home.**_

"_**I'm home!" Kurt yelled when he stepped into the house and put his keys in the key bowl. His dad had started using the blue bowl when Kurt was ten and had brought it home after he had made it in art class.**_

"_**How you doing , bud?" Burt asked, giving his son his, I-know-something's-wrong-and-I-want-to-know-what-right-now face.**_

"_**Nothing dad," Kurt said, trying to smile. "I'm fine. I'm gonna go get ready. What time are we leaving?"**_

"_**In a hour… you sure you're alright, Kurt?"**_

_**Kurt nodded. "Most definitely." he whispered, before running up the stairs and into his room.**_

_**Kurt was sitting next to Finn in a booth at Breadsticks an hour and twenty minuets later. Finn had tried to get his little brother to talk multiple times, but so far, nothing.**_

"_**How's Dalton, Kurt?" Carole asked her step son. She could tell from his face that something was wrong.**_

"_**It's been good. I think I'm gonna quit the warblers. Dalton's harder then McKinley and I don't wanna get too far behind."**_

"_**You sure, buddy? I thought you liked singing with those boys."**_

_**Kurt grinned slightly. "It's okay… but it definitely isn't New Directions."**_

_**\Finn snorted.**_

"_**What?" Kurt asked.**_

"_**Have you ever said New Directions and actually listened while you said it?" Finn asked, laughing.**_

_**Kurt gave his brother a weird look before quietly saying 'New Directions' to himself. "EW!" He screeched. "Finn! That's disgusting!"**_

_**Finn just continued laughing and Burt joined in soon after while Carole had a grossed out look on her face. "I do not know how you are my son," She teased. "If anyone asks, Kurt's mine." She reached across the table and took one of Kurt's hands.**_

_**Finn smiled at his mom, he knew that that had been just what Kurt needed when he saw the large smile on his little brother's face. "Nah ah. Well just say that we were adopted. He's mine." He teased back, throwing an arm around his little brothers shoulders.**_

"_**Well, he will forever and always be mine." Burt said, smiling at his family.**_

_**Kurt's smile was suddenly wiped off his face and a heartbroken look replaced it.**_

"_**Kurt?" Finn asked, taking his arm off his brother's shoulders, scared that he had maybe squeezed Kurt too tight. "Kurtie? What's wrong?"**_

"_**N-nothing." Kurt stuttered, lowering his eyes to the table. "I think I'm gonna walk home… I'm not hungry." Kurt jumped up and walked briskly to the door, ignoring (or perhaps not hearing) his family calling his name.**_

"_**I don't understand." Carole whispered, looking at Burt with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**That bitch." Finn growled.**_

_**Burt looked up, startled. He had never heard Finn cuss before (well, almost never).**_

"_**Finn, son, what's wrong?" He asked.**_

_**Finn nodded towards a table that held Blaine and Rachel. The two were laughing and talking, they seemed to be in their own little world.**_

"_**That bitch knew Kurt liked him. She just doesn't know when to stop." Finn growled.**_

_**Carole was looking at the girl who had dated her son, the girl that she had admittedly, never liked. The girl, who she thought looked like some deranged Monkey when she smiled. "I thought she was Kurt's friend. Why would she even consider going out with a boy Kurt liked?"**_

"_**Cause she's a bitch." Finn repeated, looking like he would like nothing better but to go up and yell at the two people who had hurt his brother.**_

"_**Let's just go." Burt said, getting up from his chair and then helping his wife slide out of the booth. "I'm sure Kurt hasn't gotten too far yet."**_

_**Finn and Carole nodded, still glaring at the two people who were supposed to care about Kurt.**_

_**Kurt sat on his bench in front of his vanity looking at himself in the mirror. Kurt had decided that he was done with Blaine. Done with Rachel. Done with the warblers. He could join the soccer team, he had been good when he was younger and he still played with his cousins on occasion. He didn't need to sing everyday to know that he was a good singer and he definitely didn't need Blaine making him feel horrible about himself. From here on out, he was a new Kurtis Ethan Hummel.**_

_**It was time for a change.**_

_**Days later, Wes Lee wouldn't know why he was taking the side of the young boy he had just met over his best friend. His boyfriend, David, hadn't wanted to take sides. He had said that neither knew the whole story and that even if they did, it wasn't their business. Wes had argued that it had become his business when a very drunk Kurt Hummel had called him in the middle of the night to be picked up from some gay bar in Columbus. Needless to say, Wes wasn't talking to David.**_

"_**I'm bored." Wes wined from where he sat on Kurt's bed.**_

_**Kurt glared at his friend 9his ONLY friend). "So you've told me… fifteen times. I have a history test tomorrow, Wes. Please, let me study." Kurt begged, looking at the older boy with puppy dog eyes.**_

"_**Fine." Wes grumbled. "Mind if I go downstairs and get some of those cookies your mom made earlier?"**_

_**Kurt grinned. "Sure. We also have kettle corn in the covered above the oven."**_

_**Wes grinned and ran over to kiss Kurt's cheek before rushing out of the room.**_

_**Kurt laughed quietly, going back to his books. He wondered where Finn was he hadn't heard his loud footfalls in hours.**_

_**Meanwhile, downstairs, Wes was standing in the kitchen, dancing to the sounds the pop corn kernels made when they popped. He turned when the door opened and stared in shock as Blaine and Rachel, followed by the rest of the McKinley glee club and Finn.**_

"_**What's going on?" He asked, standing in their way to get out of the hall.**_

"_**Were supposed to be having a glee meeting," Finn said, "I have no idea why the hobbit showed." Wes moved over to his friend's large brother, he didn't want Finn going to jail for murdering Blaine (even if Blaine did deserve to be murdered)**_

"_**I'll have you know that I invited him, I am captain." Rachel said, glaring at Finn.**_

"_**Co-captain, Rachel. And this is my house. This is me and my brothers and my parent's house and neither of you are welcome here," Finn said, glaring at the girl he used to love and the boy who had broken his brother's heart.**_

"_**Woah, what's going on here?" Mr. Schue asked, as he walked into the house with the other parents close behind.**_

"_**I want this bitch out of my house." Finn yelled, pointing at Rachel.**_

"_**Hey!" Both of her fathers' yelled. **_

"_**Let's all calm down." Gregory Jones said, taking on his 'calming doctor' voice. "What's going on?"**_

"_**I want both of them out!" Finn practically screamed. "Get out! Do you not care about anyone but yourselves? Do you know what you did? I hate you! I hate both of you!"**_

_**Burt ran forward and pulled his step son into his arms as Finn sobbed.**_

_**The parents stood in shock as well as most of the kids as they saw their quarterback sob. The boy who was like a rock to their glee club, who was always smiling, was crying. Leroy and Omar Berry stood looking at the boy who had dated their daughter in shook, for as long as they had known him (and in somewhere as small as Lima that was the kid's whole life) they had never seen him cry.**_

"_**Rachel, what did you do?" Leroy asked.**_

"_**Me? Why would you immediately assume that I did something?" Rachel screeched.**_

"_**Because Finn Hudson is crying. Crying! I've been this boy's doctor for his entire life and he didn't even cry when he broke his leg. You must've done something!" Omar yelled at his daughter.**_

_**Rachel glared at her dads before leaning against the wall in a huff.**_

_**Everybody looked up when they heard running footsteps from upstairs. Kurt appeared, running down the stairs and straight to his brother. "What's wrong?" He whispered, taking Finn from his dad. His eyes were wide and scared as he looked at his dad then Wes and then everybody else in the room. "Oh. You're here." He muttered, looking at Rachel and Blaine.**_

"_**I don't understand what's going on." Britney whimpered from where she was cuddled against Santana with tears in her own eyes.**_

_**Kurt didn't say anything; he continued staring at Rachel and Blaine. "Just get out, please." He whispered. "You two have done enough." he turned and began walking up the stairs, pulling Finn with his.**_

"_**I don't understand what we did." Rachel said, making him stop in his tracks.**_

"_**You don't understand?" Kurt asked, turning around. "You don't understand? How could you not understand?"**_

"_**Cause, I didn't do anything. You're just some whore who had sex with the first gay guy who looked your way." Rachel taunted.**_

_**Kurt lunged at her, but was held back by Wes while Burt held Finn back.**_

"_**I'll have you know," Kurt said in a deadly calm voice. "That I didn't have sex with him. I've never even**_

_**Kissed him. And you just proved my point. You're a bitch who only cares about yourself. You always have**_

_**been. You're the reason it's so hard for gay parents to adopt children, their scared every single kid is gonna end up like you!"**_

_**Rachel glared at him and then smiled. "Wanna know something, Kurtie? I knew you liked him the whole time. I knew you liked him and I got him drunk and I had sex with him. And then he fell into my trap, he thought he was straight and he broke your heart. Just like I wanted. You quit the warblers, just like I wanted. And now, they will never win Reiginols cause you were my only competition."**_

_**Kurt started at her with tears in his eyes before turning to Blaine who was looking at Rachel in shock. "You had sex with her?" He whispered.**_

_**Blaine nodded, looking at Kurt with such regret in his face that it broke everyone's hearts.**_

"_**I hate you." Kurt whispered, staring at Rachel. "And I thought I was in love with you… but I guess I was wrong." He turned and slowly walked up the room, shaking off Wes' hand on his arm.**_

_**Wes turned to Blaine, glaring. "You're out of the warblers. And I want you out of my room. Switch room mates by Monday." He then turned and ran up the stairs after Kurt.**_

"_**I quit glee." Finn said quietly. "I refuse to sing with her and I refuse to be around her. You'll probably choose to keep her in, Mr. Schue. We all know she's your favorite." Finn turned and walked up the stairs.**_

"_**Seeing as my son is out of the glee club, I want al of you out of my house. Oh, and Leroy? Omar? Your daughter had a party last weekend while you were away. There was alcohol and maybe drugs. I just thought you should know." Burt walked up the stairs after his son's while Carole showed everyone else. Glaring at Blaine and Rachel as they left.**_

"_**Mrs. Hummel?" Blaine asked quietly.**_

"_**Yes?" Carole asked.**_

"_**Can you tell Kurt that I'm so, so sorry? Rachel told me that Kurt was dating another guy and it hurt… so I did some stupid things. I love Kurt," Blaine looked up at her as tears fell down his face. "Please let him know that I'm sorry? Please?"**_

_**Carole nodded, her heart breaking for the boy, but just a little bit. "I will."**_

_**Blaine nodded before starting to walk down the street, totally ignoring Rachel as she yelled at him to "Get in my car, now, Blaine Anderson!"**_

_**Carole walked inside, sighing at the shrillness or the girl's voice. She walked up the stairs and pulled her two babies into a hug and sent Wes outside to give Blaine a ride home.**_

_**Everything would get better, it just had to.**_

_**I'm not sure if i should continue this or not? please R&R and tell me if i should!**_


End file.
